Yuri! On Stage : Cinderella
by BlackAzure29
Summary: Para skater kece kita ini tiba-tiba disuruh main drama! Dramanya sudah tidak asing di telinga, yakni Cinderella. Berhasilkah mereka menampilkannya? (WARN :OOC tingkat Zeus)


**Yuri! On Ice belongs to MAPPA**

 **WARNING! : OOC TINGKAT ZEUS, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, KATA-KATA KASAR BEBAS SENSOR KPI**

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

 _Banquet_ kali ini terasa aneh. _Banquet_ tidak diadakan di aula hotel atau sejenisnya, melainkan di _meeting room_ yang tersedia di hotel tempat para peserta menginap itu. Yang datang pun tidak sebanyak biasanya. _Well,_ bukan terasa aneh lagi, tapi memang aneh.

"Eeeeh? Kok cuma di _meeting room_?" Phichit-lah yang pertama kali menyuarakan kekecewaannya begitu mendapati banyak kursi putar _high-class_ mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang khas ruang rapat begitu masuk. Gagal sudah rencananya membuat Yuuri mabuk berat lagi. "Ini sih, bukan _banquet_ lagi…" keluhnya.

"Mungkin lagi pada mau makan malem formal biasa, kali" sahut Victor seraya mengambil tempat disamping Yuuri yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Makan malem kok di tempat beginian!?" balas Phichit, masih nggak terima.

"Yaa…siapa tau?" Victor angkat bahu.

"Tau gini mending gue balik ke kamar" gumam Yurio, tapi dia tetep masuk dan langsung duduk sambil naikin kaki keatas meja. _Meeting room_ itu makin dipenuhi suara-suara manusia seiring berdatangannya para _figure skater_ yang berpatisipasi di Grand Prix tahun ini. Rata-rata mereka membicarakan kebingungan mereka dengan acara perjamuan kali ini.

"Okeee! Mohon perhatiannya!" seru Celestino sambil tepuk tangan membuat ruangan berangsur-angsur hening. Sebenarnya bukan gara-gara Celestino sih, tapi gara-gara Yakov yang berdiri disampingnya itu natap mereka dengan tatapan setajam siletnya.

"Nah! Berhubung Grand Prix tahun ini selesai dengan damai sentosa…" ucap Celestino, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Yakov, "Aku dan orang ini mau ngadain _exhibition gala_ yang ngelibatin kalian semua. Jadi khusus kali ini, _banquet_ -nya diganti jadi rapat persiapan!"

"Cih, ngerepotin aja. Yang biasa ngadain pameran tuh si Victor sama babi gendut, ngapain ngajak-ngajak" keluh Yurio sambil nguap lebar sebelum lanjut mantengin HP dan langsung dihadiahin _deathglare_ sama Yakov. Yurio cuek bebek, toh dia udah kebal sama _deathglare_ macem itu.

"Baru sekali loh…" koreksi Yuuri.

"Tunggu," sebuah suara _cool_ menginterupsi "…Kenapa harus sebanyak ini orangnya?"

'Orang' yang dimaksud disini adalah Seunggil selaku yang bicara, Yuuri, Victor, Yurio, Phichit, Otabek, Chris, JJ, Leo, Guanghong, Michelle, juga Mila dan Sara yang daritadi senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kita juga butuh kalian. Pelatih kalian semua udah setuju kok" jawab Celestino yang nyempet-nyempetin nyengir setan ke Seunggil padahal lagi sibuk ngutak-ngatik laptop.

"Emang kita mau nampilin apa?" giliran si imut dari Cina aka Guanghong buka suara. Yakov ikut-ikutan nyengir setan, mukanya yang udah jelek tambah jelek.

"Penampilan yang beda dari biasanya, tapi tenang, cuma orang-orang tertetu yang boleh nontonin kalian kok" ujarnya, cengiran ala setannya tambah lebar.

"Jangan bilang diantaranya ada kru TV" komentar Otabek datar.

"Ting tong! Seratus buat Otabek Altin!" Celestino sok kuis, kali ini dia sibuk ngutak-ngatik proyektor.

Semua orang melongo.

"FAAAK! ITU MAH SAMA AJA SEMUA ORANG BISA LIAT! BODO AMAT, GUE GAK IKUTAN!" teriak Yurio sembari bersiap minggat. Yakov buru-buru ngeluarin kartu as: nelpon kakeknya Yurio.

"Halo? Dengan kakeknya Yurachka?"

"WOOOI YAKOV! JANGAN TELEPON KAKEK!" Yurio batal minggat begitu denger kata 'kakek', tapi telat, Yakov udah terlajung ngomong banyak sama sang kakek.

"Yuri, kakekmu mau bicara"

Yurio nempelin HP Yakov ketelinganya sambil menghela napas, nyiapin hati kena sembur.

"Halo, kek?"

" _Yurachka, kalau kali ini kamu nggak nurut sama pelatih, kakek nggak mau bikinin pirozhiki katsudon lagi buat kamu_ "

 _Crap._ Ini sih, Yurio gak siap.

"Jangan, kek, jangan! Iya iya iya aku nurut! Aku nurut! Aku suka pirozhiki kakek, aku sayang kakek! Iya kek, aku nurut!"seru Yurio kelewat panik. Walau sekarang Yurio sudah bisa bikin pirozhiki sendiri, tetap saja ia lebih suka pirozhiki buatan sang kakek, apalagi yang isinya katsudon.

Semua orang melongo lagi, nggak nyangka ternyata masih ada orang yang disayang dan dihormati sama bocah songong maniak kucing gede itu.

"Iya kek, maafin Yura, ya…Yura sayang kakek~" Yurio ngebalikin HP Yakov pada pemiliknya dan ekspresi lembutnya seketika berubah dongkol luarbiasa.

JJ bersiul kecil, "Cucu yang penurut~" godanya.

"DIEM LU" sembur Yurio sengit dan langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan brutal.

"Ehem. Jadinya mau tampilin apa?" Yuuri ngebalikin topik.

"Kalian bakal nampilin drama ini!" Celestino ngutak-ngatik laptop lagi, dan alhasil dari layar putih gede di depan mereka nongol sebuah gambar dimana terdapat sepasang pangeran dan putri bergaun biru berdansa dengan mesranya. Di atas gambar itu tertera tulisan super besar berbunyi "CINDERELLA".

Hening sejenak…

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT!?"

"Lama amat koneknya" cibir Yakov, satu ruangan langsung heboh.

"Tunggu, ceweknya 'kan Cuma dua, gimana caranya?" tanya Phichit sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mila dan Sara dengan tidak sopannya. Yang ditunjuk cuma bisa masang tampang risih.

"Dua _bella*_ ini gak tampil, merekalah yang nanti ngurusin kostum sama make up kalian" jawab Celestino.

"Siap-siap ya, wahai para lelaki~"ujar Mila puas. Sara langsung cengar-cengir penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, jadi diantara kalian harus ada yang _crossdress_ " ujar Yakov, tangannya memegang sebuah gelas kertas yang berisi beberapa gulungan kertas kecil, "Masing-masing ambil satu. Peran yang udah diambil gak bisa dituker, terima nasib aja"

Satu per satu para cowok mulai ngambil kertas dari gelas itu dengan rasa tidak ikhlas luar biasa. Beberapa diantara mereka menyumpahi Yakov dan Celestino dalam hati. Setelah diberi aba-aba, semuanya membuka gulungan kertas masing-masing.

"Haah…sudah kuduga…"

"APAAN NIH?"

"GAK MAU! GUE GAK TERIMA!"

"MASA GUE JADI BEGINIAN!?"

"GUE INI KING JJ! GAK PANTES SAMA PERAN INI!"

"Yang penting peran gue gak malu-maluin…"

"GUE MAUNYA JADI PANGERAN!"

"Gue jadi pangeran, lho~~"

"GAK NANYA!

"WOI YAKOV! GUE GAK SUDI IKUTAN BEGINIAN!"

"EKAMPRET NGAPA GUE JADI IBU PERI!?"

Kedua cewek yang ada disana ketawa ngakak nggak elit ngeliat reaksi para cowok itu. Lagi-lagi Celestino-lah yang menenangkan mereka.

"Sekarang, satu per satu kasih kertasnya ke Celestino. Jangan langsung lempar terus kabur, nanti gak bisa dicatet" titah Yakov dan diikuti oleh para cowok itu dengan pasrah. Dan inilah peran mereka :

Narator : Michelle Crispino  
Cinderella : Yuuri Katsuki  
Ibu Tiri : Jean-Jacques Leroy  
Kakak Tiri II : Phichit Chulanont  
Menteri : Otabek Altin  
Pangeran : Victor Nikiforov  
Raja : Leo de la Iglesia  
Ratu : Guang Hong Ji  
 _Backstage_ ( _how lucky you are)_ : Cristophe Giacometti

"Yeah! Peran gue paling aman! Tinggal baca doang!"

Reaksi anda telat, wahai Michelle Crispino. Lihatlah adik anda yang sudah pundung karena tidak bisa mendandani anda menjadi banci.

"Lho, kakak tiri satu lagi sama ibu perinya mana?"

Dengan perlahan, dua cowok mundur teratur, menghindar dari kehebohan semua orang. Kertas peran disembunyikan di kantong celana. Sedikit lagi menuju pintu keluar…

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Dan Katsuki Yuuri memergoki mereka dengan polosnya.

"BABI KAMPRET!" jerit nista salah satu dari mereka. Satunya lagi tersentak dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Nggak babi ngepet aja sekalian!?" tanya Yuuri sarkas. Tanpa banyak cingcong, sang _Nippon no Ace_ itu mencengkram sebelah bahu Yurio dan Seunggil –tersangka siap kabur– dengan tenaga sekuat setengah kekuatan si botak dari fandom sebelah, membuat si empunya bahu meringis tertahan.

"Mana kertas kalian? Mau kucatat" tagih Celestino.

"Gak! Ogah!" Yurio masih nyolot, sementara Seunggil mukanya udah membiru nahan sakit. _Culun gini ternyata Yuuri strong juga yha…_

"Kasih, kalau enggak…" Yakov bersiap menekan tombol call dibawah nama kakek Yurio.

"IYA IYA ELAH! NIH! PUAS LO!?" Yurio ngasih kertasnya dengan amarah membara ke Celestino.

"Nah, gitu dong. Terus, mana punya si Korea ini?" Yakov menatap Seunggil yang langsung masang muka lempeng.

"Gak mau. Gue gak ikut. Buang-buang waktu" ujarnya lempeng, tangannya ngelepas cengkraman Yuuri dari bahunya dan jalan ke pintu keluar sambil ngusap-ngusap bahunya. _Sakit banget anjir…_

"Eit! Kamu gak boleh pergi!"

Tiba-tiba Sara berdiri sambil ngerentangin tangan didepan Seunggil, ngebelakangin pintu keluar.

"Minggir" titah Seunggil, bonus tatapan setajam silet.

"Dibilangin, yang sopan dong kalo ngomong sama _lady_ " Sara manyun sok imut.

"Idih, emang situ _lady_?" Seunggil bergidik jijik.

"Jahat banget sih, kamu!"

"Bodo amat, makanya minggir"

"Nggak boleh! Kamu harus ikut main drama! Kalo enggak…"

"Kalo enggak kenapa?"

"Aku nangis nih!"

"Nangis aja. Emang lu siapanya gue?"

"Baru kali ini aku ketemu cowok jahat kayak kamu!"

"Terus, gue harus _aegyo*_ sambil bilang WOW gitu?"

"AAARGH! DRAMA AMAT SIH, LU BERDUA!" Mila yang udah gerah teriak ngeduluin Michelle. Dengan gesit Mila ngeraba-raba kantong celana Seunggil dan nemuin kertas yang dimaksud.

"Pfft-BUAHAHAHA JADI ELO IBU PERINYA? BERARTI YURIO JADI KAKAK TIRI DONG!"

"NGAPAIN LU BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE HAH!?"

"SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!"

"WOI LESUNG GIGI! JANGAN KABUR LO!" jerit Michelle begitu nyadar Seunggil sudah lenyap. Chris, Victor dan Phichit yang lagi kurang kerjaan pun langsung mengejar cowok beralis cetar itu.

"Berasa ngurusin bocah SD…" keluh Yakov sambil mijit dahi.

Sementara itu, Seunggil lari mati-matian. Sesekali dia nabrak beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya, dua cowok Eropa dan satu cowok Asia mengejarnya penuh nafsu.

"Pergi lo! Jauh-jauh dari hidup gue!"

Kicauan Seunggil dianggap angin lalu. Kecepatan lari tiga orang itu semakin bertambah, dan Seunggil panik dibuatnya.

"Kenapa sih lo semua mau aja disuruh main drama begituan!?" tanya Seunggil yang mulai tidak fokus.

"Daripada nganggur…" jawab Chris.

"Gue bakal liat Yuuri make gaun…" tambah Victor nista.

"Dan yang paling penting, gue bisa nistain lo!" sambung Phichit sama nistanya dengan Victor.

"Peran lo lebih nista dari gue!" balas Seunggil, gak terima bakal dinistain.

"Bodo amat~"

Saking semangatnya lari, Seunggil akhirnya menabrak pintu lift dan jatuh pingsan dengan tidak elit. Bagai menemukan koin emas diantara tumpukan tai kucing, ketiga orang itu berbinar dan tubuh Seunggil langsung digotong dengan mudahnya oleh Chris dan Victor. Phichit memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan sibuk berselfie bersama Chris, Victor, dan Seunggil yang tak berdaya.

" _We're baaaack~~_ " Chris berseru dengan suara tenor dibuat-buat. Seunggil langsung dilempar ke lantai berlapis karpet empuk tanpa belas kasihan oleh dua cowok Eropa itu.

"Kenapa ini orang?" tanya Leo, jari telunjuknya nusuk-nusuk pipi pucat Seunggil.

"Abis dapet ciuman dari pintu lift" Phichit terkekeh sambil nunjukkin video detik-detik sebelum Seunggil kolaps.

"Hee, kasihan…nggak rusak tuh mukanya?" tanya Yuuri iba, kontras dengan seringai dan tatapan merendahkan yang ditujukannya pada _namja*_ beralis cetar membahana itu.

"Eh iya, Seunggil tuh oplas nggak sih?"

"Bisa jadi. Alisnya aja tebel banget gitu"

Seunggi terbangun dan langsung protes "Ngapain lu ngomongin alis gue, hah?! Satu lagi, seluruh tubuh gue ini 100% natural! Alami! Oplas cuma buang-buang duit!"

Pembelaan itu dicuekin, semua orng sudah sepakat dengan teori Seunggil-muka-plastik. _Percuma gue ngomong…_

"Nah, bisa dilanjutin ya!" Celestino kembali bicara, ruang rapat kembali hening.

"Kalian tampil besok lusa, oke?"

"BESOK LUSA!?"

"Iya, besok lusa. Nggak perlu teks, udah pada tau semua 'kan ceritanya kayak apa? Improvisasi aja. Udah sana balik! Istirahat! Siap-siap buat tampil!"

"Ini dua orang niat bikin drama nggak sih?" sungut Yurio dan ikut keluar bersama yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja Yurio merasa sebelah bahunya ditepuk. Ternyata Otabek.

"Yuri, mau main ke kamarku nggak?" ajaknya dengan wajah datar. Semua orang menoleh serempak padanya. Beberapa dari mereka sudah berpikiran yang _iya-iya._

"Mau! Mau!" balas Yurio dengan mata berbinar dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan aura _kira-kira_ menyilaukan.

"Hiks, Yuuri…anak kita sudah besar…" Victor menangis terharu di bahu Yuuri.

"Sejak kapan Yurio jadi anak kita?" tanya Yuuri sengit.

Berhasilkah kira-kira drama mereka? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Otabek dan Yurio?

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***Bella : gadis cantik (Italian)**

 ***Aegyo : sebutan untuk sikap sok imut (Korean)**

 ***Namja : cowok (Korean)**

 **A/N : Halo semua! Salam kenal! Saya author baru di fandom ini! *bow* baru kali ini nyoba bikin komedi, jadi maaf kalo banyak fail dan garing kriuk kriuk...kritik dan saran diterima (tapi jangan yang kasar ya, soalnya hati author ini serapuh kaca /hus)**


End file.
